


Touch Me

by cjjade



Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [10]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Callum Highway, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Ben in Heat, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Ben Mitchell, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: Day 10 of Kinktober; Sequel to Heat of Tonight; Picking up where that ended, it's just sex no real plot
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Fiction is a story written and edited within a time limit, usually one hour. 
> 
> I have been so lucky not to pull one hour out of the bag in awhile---until today, I nearly cried. Like usual when I get one hour I did not get to edit, and not a fan of where it ended. So will definitely be adding to this one in the future.

**Prompt: Finger/Rimming and/or Sex Toys**

**Time Limit: 1 Hour**

**Touch Me**

Ben Mitchell knew his father was of the old ways, their last alpha was the same. Their new one was trying, but with men like Phil Mitchell it was hard. Ben made sure he had a reputation young before Phil ever present him. No one assume since at sixteen he got a girl pregnant that he'd be omega or gay. What they knew back then about male omegas was vastly incorrect, and he was learning they still knew nothing. They assumed they were weak, sickly, unable to defend or fight, and they could not produce children. 

Ben being omega made sense later, as to why Ben had wanted sex with Lola. Not that she wasn't attractive, Lola was one of the most beautiful woman Ben knew. He could see why so many wolves wanted her despite her human status. But Jay won her heart, Lexi's approval, and Ben permission. But up until that moment with Lola, woman had never appealed to him, they still don't. It was later that a doctor shared that humans were very susceptible to male omegas. The pheromones they let off trigger a lust response in both, no matter the gender, and even days after sex with one you still felt the calming affects. 

Female omega were hunted for breeding since an alpha needed an omega parents to be conceived. It was a less common known fact, but truth. That was why less and less alphas were being born. Male omega were hunted because of the pheromones during their heat, it was near impossible to refuse them, most didn't want to. There were wolves who were addicted, trying to find a way to bottle that feeling they give during sex. No one had been able to, and many male omega have died.

Lola cried when she found out she was pregnant, but they got through it together. Almost got married, but she refused to let Ben do that to himself or to her. They were a family, they weren't a traditional family like their alpha wanted but a family still. Then Phil presented him as omega, Ben wished life had got better. But being a male omega was worse heat wise, most likely due to the pheromones his doctor had guessed. Sharon told him her heats were never as bad as the ones Ben had. That is what led Ben to situations like this, waking up in an alpha's bed that he barely knew. Squiring as slick slide out of his body as he rolled side to side overheated, clawing at sheets for any kind of release. 

Ben gasped as lips landed on his body, soft lips, Ben's icy blue eyes coming into contact with shiny grey ones. Callum slowly kissed down his body, stopping to lap at sweaty skin while suck small marks into ivory flesh. Ben closed his eyes moaning as Callum's large callused hand slowly moved his thighs apart. Ben had never felt more exposed to a lover, his eyes opening looking back at Callum who was bending down to place kisses on his thighs. His thumb gently rubbing at the meaty soft flesh. Ben was hyper aware of the mark Callum was sucking into his thighs, his breath coming out in uneven gasps. "Callum." Ben begged, though if asked he didn't know what he was begging for. 

Callum smiled left Ben dizzy. He lifted his finger to Ben's mouth, Ben knew it was his way of asking permission to touch him, open him up. The fact Callum seemed to always asked, and didn't just take what he wanted sent a fuzzy warm tingle all through Ben's body. Ben opened his mouth taking the finger inside closing his eyes as the taste of Callum hit him for the first time. He tasted like earthy nutty salty sweetness. The kind of sweets that Ben kept in his drawer that he munched on all day long. Callum closed his eyes, his smile faded to awe as Ben's warm tongue sucked on his fingers.

Callum had wanted to wait until later but he needed to kiss Ben now. Moving down he removed his fingers swallowing the gasp on Ben's lips had he devoured the younger wolf. Ben's clung to him automatically opening to him like a flower would to falling rain. Moaning as Callum dominated the kiss, whimpered the moment Callum let him go, Ben needed more. He wanted Callum to kiss him again, he wanted Callum to do anything to him.

Ben looked dazed, almost like he didn't realize a kiss could do that. Callum was angry, Ben had no idea what being an omega truly was. His pack must still live by the old law, the laws that boil Callum's blood. Ben didn't know what affect an alpha and omega have on each other, that meant he was missing out on so much. Bending down again Callum kissed him softer, smiling at the small moans and whimpers he coaxed out of Ben without him realizing it. Moving his hips, Ben breath caught as Callum's rubbed against him just right to send shockwaves down his spine. 

"Callum" Ben cried as his body moved against Callum's, he tried to stop it but then Callum's lips were on his again. Callum's hands were on his body rubbing his sides, then his thighs, his lips moving down to bite marks into his chest. Ben's hands went through his now fluffy hair, it felt so good between his finger tips. Callum kissed his stomach biting a mark there too, his hands still rubbing, still massaging but never touching his begging cock. Ben wanted to come, he tried to swivel his hips to get friction but Callum wouldn't let him. Instead he moved to his thighs again, Ben pulled at Callum's hair with a cry as he bit down. Callum forced a small climax out of Ben, who was shaking.

Ben groaned as he felt one finger slide inside of him, Callum was licking at the bite mark on his thigh. He never broke skin but the bruise would stay until he was over his heat. Any marks Callum left on Ben's body would not heal until Ben was over his heat. Callum knew he had to be careful, Ben had given him permission to do whatever he wanted, which meant Ben's body would not get sick. But in a heated moment Ben may say something that could be taken as permission to bond. if Callum broke skin in that same moment it would start that process, and Callum didn't want that to be how they bonded. He wanted Ben fully aware, they both deserved that. He knew alphas who took advantage of omegas like that, it was disgusting in his book.

Lifting himself up he watched Ben's face as he slid a second finger inside of him, watched the pleasure play across his face. But it was a sigh of pleasure, not what he wanted to see on Ben's face. Callum curved them watching Ben's hands twist the sheets underneath him. Callum slowly moved the fingers in and out, slowly scissoring them, but still not the response he was wanting. A third was soon added, and Ben lit up. Moving the fingers apart, he watched Ben arch into the sting, that was what he wanted. 

Bending his head forward Callum licked at the open hole, moaning as the sweetness of Ben's slick slid on his tongue. Ben let out a horse cry as Callum's warm tongue made contact with his achy hole. This wasn't enough, Ben wanted more, he needed more. "Please," Ben begged moving his hips, none of this was enough, it would never be enough. Callum whimpered himself Ben tasted better than anything he could dream. His tongue slipped inside past his fingers, Ben moaned hands going to Callum's hair once again. Curving the fingers as his tongue thrust in and out of his willing slick body, Ben suddenly got vocal pulling at Callum's hair. 

Callum removed his fingers, moving them to hold his thighs as Ben began to move his hip as much as he Callum would allow. Callum had never liked this before, but Ben tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before. Ben cried as Callum's finger pressed into the nasty bite mark on his thigh. The sweet tingle of pain flew through his entire body, he came seconds later with a sob. Callum holding his thighs harder as Ben rode that wave, his come going all over his abdomen and chest. 

The only problem was once Ben opened his eyes he realized he was still hard. 

"Yes," Ben cried out as Callum slide a thick hard dildo inside of his wet needy hole. Ben moaning unashamed dropping his head as his body tingled as it pasted the ring with a twinge of pleasure-pain. Ben was almost ready for Callum's cock, almost ready for the knot that was itching to connect Ben's body to Callum's, but not quite. Callum could tell that Ben had not be knotted or if he had it wasn't like what Callum would do. So, Callum pulled out the large dildo that he had just purchased a few days as Ben got his body under control. After taking it out of the package, and a quick wash in the bathroom, he was back on the bed. 

Ben didn't even notice he was gone. 

A little lube, then he was sliding the dildo into Ben's slick welcoming body. The reason Callum bought this was because one it has five high level of vibrations, and two you can enlarge the size. Callum moved slowly at first, putting it on the low vibration and the smallest size. Which still was not for a beginner. Callum wondered what Ben would look like on all fours, with him pounding this in and out of his hole. Turned it up to speed three of five and then size two, Callum watched Ben crumbled. 

Ben was so close to the edge again.

Ben cried out as the vibration slowly increased as well as the size, just as Callum thrust it in harder, then faster inside of him. His other hand pressing gently into the mark on his thigh. Callum twisted it just a little to watch Ben scream as it hit his prostate, He just as quickly took it away from the tiny nub. No way did Callum want that to be abused so early during his heat. One it would take away a lot of Ben's pleasure but mostly it could be damaging to his body. 

Callum could not handle it any more he bent his head forward taking the head of Ben's leaking cock into his mouth. Wrapping his lips around the head. Ben seemed to know not to touch himself, his hands were still twisting the sheets. Moments later Callum moved up the size to last level, listen to Ben whimpers, as he moved his hips frantically to come again. Callum moaned as well as Ben fucked his throat once he took him back into his mouth. Ben using Callum's mouth, and god did Callum love that feel as Ben was losing himself.

Callum slid off Ben's cock with a loud pop that had Ben whining. Callum didn't know if the whine was for the sound or the loss of his mouth. Then Callum raised the vibration to the highest level, increasing the thrust of the large toy. He watched Ben as this time his orgasm explodes out of him, the sheets under his hands ripping. Ben had though his last orgasm had been good but this one had him screaming, head thrown back, his back arching. He was a sloppy mess, and Callum wanted to eat him up. 

"Callum," Ben slurred trying to open his eyes, then humming as he felt Callum kiss his face. "You smell yummy." Callum huffed a laugh, but his insides skipped happily at the comment.

"Sleep now pup," Callum whispered laying on top of him. Ben nodded, nuzzling into his warmth despite his above average body heat. "Your heat hasn't even hit its peak yet." Ben nodded into his skin, eyes unable to open. Callum smile closing his own eyes as Ben drifted off to sleep, feeling his body start to slip into sleep as well. 

The End


End file.
